warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mistletoe
All I need is a head full of hope And a love and a home and a car and a loan And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a laugh and a drink and a couch and a shrink And a moment to think And I wish I had a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones Cause you ain't gonna break my bones Description Mistletoe is a very tall, slightly lanky she-cat with striking green eyes. Her fur is short, though fluffy, and is smoky dark gray. She has white 'mittens' and a strip of white fur going up from her muzzle. Her tail, legs, and part of her face and ears are a very dark gray, almost black. If I'm a sinner then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Bend up the river and nothing down the drain Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Personality There's a lot to say about Mistletoe, but most know that above all else she's cunning and brave. Of course, she's also kind and a bit sarcastic, but those are often overshadowed by tendencies of being selfish as well. Her fierceness, though, this is what she's kind of cherished for. On many occasions her loved ones will count on this and her loving nature when they're in need of protection or comfort. Nobody's perfect, though, and Mistletoe has a fair share of flaws too. Her argumentativeness and short temper sour the mood many a time on often personal levels. Fortunately, her bounciness is there to lift spirits when needed. Mistletoe is ambitious, though most of her ambitions aren't very high goals, she does whatever she can to achieve them. All I need is a hand I can hold and a crowd at the show and a rhyme and a flow And I wish I had a pocket full of gold All I need is a job that I love and some friends at the pub and a night full of fun While searching for a pocket full of gold So throw your sticks and throw your stones Cause you ain't gonna break my bones History Mistletoe was born to a kittypet who died during kitting. The twolegs she was with gave her away as soon as possible, and her new twolegs treated her horribly. She ran away and joined the Clan of Dreaming Cats. While hunting, She went over to the forest, crossing the border of ThunderClan. She met a she-cat named Goldenpaw who was about her age (9 moons). The two struck up a friendship. WIP If I'm a sinner then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Bend up the river and nothing down the drain Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Fears * filler * filler Unless the moon explodes and the sun goes cold Life will always and always goes on Through the highs and lows Where the best all go Life will always and always goes on Relationships * filler * filler If I'm a sinner then I don't feel ashamed Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Bend up the river and nothing down the drain Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Trivia * filler * filler Bend up the river and nothing down the drain Life goes on and if I'm wrong I guess I'll burn in flames Category:Loners Category:LGBT+ Category:She-Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Former Outsiders